


Oh What A Night

by Tortellini



Series: Comm*ssions [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Commission fic, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Filthy, Fingerfucking, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hot, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Post-Wedding, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prompt Fic, Requests, Romance, Scents & Smells, Sex, True Love, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wordcount: 500-1.000, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Commission Fic) (Title from "Dec '63 [Oh what a night]" by The Four Seasons)Esmeralda was everything Lovino Vargas dreamed she would be for him. Both inside and out. Even if they were both a little tipsy...there were still some things that he would never be able to get out of his mind.Oneshot





	Oh What A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Love_Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Chocolate/gifts).



Was it wrong because they were drunk? 

Esmeralda didn't think so, not very much, but she was used to worrying about things like this. They were married now; after all it was her and Lovino's wedding night. It'd been a beautiful wedding too, if she did say so herself: their families and friends had been there, it'd been in an old Italian church that Lovi had gone to as a child, and it was lit by candlelight. She could never have asked for anything better herself. 

Now though, everything was over. The two of them were alone. No more meddling little brothers, or smirking older brothers. Just them. 

Esmé loved to see that he was blushing, even if it was just the slightest bit. If she was going to be honest though, she'd have to admit she loved a lot about him. He was skinny, a little smaller than her, something that was a source of embarrassment for him (even though Esmé thought it was the cutest thing). She loved his temper, his wit, and when his eyes would flash with passion or when his mouth would quirk up in a little smile. They'd been dating for awhile now. Four years. Engaged for another one. 

Being raised Christian, both of them, they'd decided to wait before doing...anything. Now that they were married things could finally change. She was excited and nervous at the same time. 

Lovino finished off his glass of wine and came over to the bed that she was already sitting on. "I want to undress you," he murmured, in an uncharacteristically soft voice. How could Esmé say no to that? She sat up on her knees a bit, a bit unladylike, but she didn't care and what was important was that neither did he. His hands were gruff and soft to the touch as Lovi undid the laces on the back of it, before sliding it down her shoulders. Her breasts hung there. 

Esmé's breath hitched when his mouth came down on one of them. He was so gentle, his tongue barely ghosting along it, before suckling against her. She felt lightheaded as her hands went to his hair to grab, to hold onto. Saying something might've been good. But all she could register was the fact that her panties were wet, sticking between her thighs--and that maybe someday, someday soon, she'd be pregnant and he'd be sucking on her huge, full tits... 

Lovino pulled away, and his eyes were sly and dark. To think that he was still all the way dressed, while her own dress pooled innocently around her hips... It was her turn to feel embarrassed, and she knew he loved every second of it too. 

"...you've never done anything before, have you, hm?"

"Lovi! What kind of woman do you take me for?" Esmé said a bit in exasperation, but at the same time her voice came out higher than she might've liked too. 

He paused for a moment then to lean back himself, thinking. Finally: "Lean back on the bed, darling." Esmé complied. She could feel her legs shaking. 

He pulled down her panties and put his nose against her crotch, breathing in the smell; Esmé's hips bucked up on their own accord, wanting to feel him. He was so slow right now. Torture. 

"...god. You're soaking," he whispered, looking up at her. "So wet for me."

She didn't have time to say anything back when all of a sudden his fingertips were rubbing her pink clit. Oh god, nothing had ever felt better in her life. Once or twice she might've gotten curious and touched herself, but it was nothing ever like this. Soon, her wetness were thick and musty on his fingers. She was at his mercy, spread out, her hair a fan on the pillows behind her. Esmé was blushing, a moaning mess like this, and he didn't stop either. She didn't want him to. 

"So good for me, darling," he whispered gruffly. "Am I making you feel good? Am I making you so wet? You're making such a mess for me..."

Her response was just wordless, breathless cries.

Lovino brought his fingers away and she moaned at their absence, mewling--that was until his tongue replaced them, and his hand was brought up to pinch one of her sensitive nipples. His tongue was what she was focusing on now. Her clit was being played with again, being parted like she was being tongue fucked. Was that a word? She didn't care. 

"L-Lovi--"

She came in his mouth without any other warning. On top of her, she felt something warm and wet through Lovino's pants; he had too, it seemed. 

And he swallowed. 

It wasn't the last time she came that night either. 

* * *

Esmeralda didn't remember falling asleep, but she must've, because she woke up eventually. Morning light filtered through the windows cheerfully. When she rolled over, her legs stiff and sore and sticky, her husband--what a beautiful word--was laying next to her, snoring gently. They were covered in come. She could see the marks she'd left on him and by the state of her neck, breasts, thighs, and everything else, knew she had hickies too. 

It took them time but they had to get up. Lovino's brother Feliciano was taking them out for breakfast and then shopping to make sure they had everything for their honeymoon. They got dressed--Esmé didn't bother hiding her hickies or bruises, but they both had the sense to clean everything else up. 

Breakfast was nice. Feliciano chattered on about meaningless things like was his fashion. Esmé loved her brother-in-law, maybe more than her own brother. Feli was sweet, a bit silly sometimes, but innocent and well-meaning. 

"I'll go get juice~" Feli announced to the table, before getting up and disappearing to the other side of the hotel cafe. 

So they were still obviously out in public. Esmé picked up her napkin to put it on her lap when all of a sudden her husband leaned over. 

"...I can still taste you on my tongue," he whispered, breath warm against her ear. 

Note to self: Esmé would have to carry a clean pair of panties in her purse now that she was married.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request something (fandom, pairing/characters, smut/fluff, any other details); Commission requests to be commented or sent [here](https://mail.aol.com/webmail-std/en-us/suite#)  
> ; Any questions, feel free to send me a message too! Payments will be sent [here](https://www.paypal.me/mplojacono) for only $3, and will be arranged after I know the request.


End file.
